Mission Gone Wrong
by americanbabe
Summary: Bad things happen in their job, they all knew that. They all accept that. But it is never easy seeing one of their own in trouble. Bob's mission goes south. Will the men of the Unit be able to get him back?


This is my first ever story, so give me your opinion!

The Unit

"... And then he came running out with nothing but his boxers on! But man did he look scary waving that gun around. " said Mack, cracking up. Carlito turned red, but laughed along with Mack and Jonas.

The last mission had ended up being one, big goose chase. The intended target had actually been an African president's mistress, who had been in danger of the President's wife. The mistress of the President was in fact an agent undercover. Her mission was to find out the inner happenings of the President, who was involved in many of the crimes committed in South Africa. The wife had found out about her husbands cheating, and was definitely not happy about it. The wife had hired men to follow her husband and to dispose of the mistress. The Unit, minus Bob, were able to stop the men and have the mistress brought safely to a new location. They had also been able to get the information needed about the President. On their last night though, a surviving hit-man tried to take out the Unit men at their motel. As Mack was recalling, Carlito, who had been getting ready to take a well deserved nap,was the lucky one to have a run in with the intruder. The man had tried to shoot Carlito in his sleep, however, before the hit-man could pull the trigger of his gun, Carlito was out of bed and attempting to take the man down. The hit-man had been able to get a good hit on Carlito, knocking him down. He had then run from the room. Mack, who had heard the scuffle, took the man down when he was about 10 feet out of the room. He turned to ask Carlito if he was okay, but couldn't stop from laughing when he saw Carlito come running out of the room, wearing his boxers and waving his gun around.

"I wouldn't tease him too much, Dirt Diver," Jonas said smiling.

"Why is that, Snake?" Mack questioned doubtfully.

"Cause I may just remember the incident in Mexico with the Tequila and the. . . " started Carlito.

"OK, that's enough. Truce!" Mack surrendered before Carlito could finish his sentence. Now it was Macks turn to turn red. Jonas and Carlito walked into the "Mission Ops" room, laughing, with a now very red and fluffed Mack on their tail.

Inside the room, they found Colonel Tom Ryan waiting. He was going over a file in his hands and he didn't look too happy. The Unit men took their seats and settled down.

"Colonel." Jonas greeted him.

"Morning Jonas. Mack, Carlito." he nodded at them.

"I called you here today because we have had a major breach in the security of the CIA. Valuable information regarding several critical undercover missions has leaked to our enemies in the Russian Mafia. About 2 months ago, the CIA requested the armies special forces' help going undercover in the Russian Mafia to try and find the leak. Seeing that we and the CIA share a common enemy, I thought we would benefit from the information we learned while inside the Mafia. Three weeks ago, I sent one of our men and the CIA sent 2 of their men into Russia."

"Who was our man?" asked Mack.

"I'll get to that in a minute," Ryan quickly dismissed the question.

"Anyway," Ryan started again," the men reported back every Friday at 0900 hours. We were able to learn what the Mafia knows and were on the verge of finding out who the snitch is. That was until about 1 week ago."

Ryan turned to the screen and pulled up a map of what looked like an incredibly large castle. On it were several markings. Three of them were solid dots, one of them a red dot.

"This is the castle in which the known leaders of the Mafia were staying. The man in charge of mission planning and their armed forces is Alik Petrov." Ryan pulled up a picture and file on Petrov.

Petrov was a scary looking man about 35 years of age. He had a large ashened face with brooding eyebrows. He had a scar running down the side of his face, probably from some sort of knife. His eyes were the scariest. They were gray. No emotion and no soul. They looked dead.

"Not the prettiest man in world," Mack said.

"That's why he had to get into the Mafia," Carlito grinned. "Couldn't get all those Russian girls to fall for him."

"Hey, pay attention," Jonas said, but smiled none the less. After all, it wasn't very often that his men got the chance to goof off.

"Petrov has been our main priority. The more we learn about Petrov, and the closer the men get to him, the more we learn about Russia's plans against us. We also hoped to gain knowledge of who the Russian's informer is. That was before. Plans have recently been changed." Ryan took a moment to turn the screen back to the map of the castle.

"The breach in the CIA is very deep because the news of our undercover men wasn't exacly your everyday assignment. The mission was kept as secret as they get. There were only six men who new about this mission. The Director of the CIA, the Secretary of Defense, the three men going undercover, and myself. This was to make sure the mission was not compromised."

"What are you trying to say Colonel?" Jonas asked impatiently. He knew where this was going, but wanted to make sure. "And who is our undercover man?" he added.

Ryan looked uncomfortable, which was completely unusual for the level-headed soldier.

"We waited Friday for the weekly update, but did not hear from the men. It did not worry us at first because it was figured that they weren't able to communicate in fear of blowing cover. Well, that was a week ago. Not one of them have been heard from. These dots on the map ( he pointed again to the map) represent the trackers imbeded into our mens arms. They were put there for the safety and security of our men. They are undetectable except when looked at from a specific satelite. We were able to watch almost every move the men were making, well, at least where they were at the time. These were the mens last known locations. However, 7 days ago, we lost the signal for the dots." Ryan pulled up another map which had no dots on it. " Which had meant that we had lost the only other way to communicate with our men."

"Who is our undercover man, Colonel Ryan?!" Jonas was getting angry now.

Mack and Carlito were also anxiously waiting. If they were being called in, then it was probably someone they knew.

Ryan turned away and pulled up something on the screen. Behind him, he could hear Mack take in a big breath. Carlito mumbled some inappropriate words under his breath. Jonas was the worst. He didn't make a sound at all. But his silence was sound enough for Colonel Ryan. He could feel the men staring at him, so he turned around to face them. The looks on their faces were to be expected. They all looked ahead, ready for business. They were soldiers for goodness sake. The best.

On the screen was a picture of the Units very own, Bob Brown. However, he wasn't easy to recognize. He looked horrible. In the picture, Bob was suspended inches above the ground, hanging with his hands tied with a rope that was tied to the rafters up above. He was dressed only in combat pants, nothing else. His face was badly beaten, bloody to the point where you almost couldn't make out his features. His torso was bruised from being hit and kicked. From the looks of it, he had at least one dislocated shoulder and a possible broken leg. These were just the injuries that could be seen. Who knew what else may be wrong. Standing beside him were two men with hoods over their faces. One holding Bob's head up to face the camera and the other holding his gun pointed towards Bob's heart.

The other picture was of the CIA agent. He wasn't going to make it. Jonas could already tell. The way he sagged to the ground and the extent of his visible injuries told him that much. He looked back at Bob. Jonas had known that Bob was on his own mission, but if he had known what mission, there would have been some serious discussion.

Mack looked at the image of Bob. He was mad. No, he was absolutely pissed. He had noticed that Bob had been gone for quite a while, but hadn't really taken it to deep thought. He knew what was expected in their job and some of the missions didn't have a specific time line, but this was just wrong. He should have known about this at least a week ago. If he and his team had, then Bob wouldn't be in this position.

_When did we let this happen?_ Carlito thought to himself. He and Bob had been close friends for a long time now. They always had each others backs. They had to right? I mean, who else would. With there job, your team was your family and you did all you could to protect them. _How could this have happened when I was supposed to have his back?_

Colonel Ryan began again. "We received these pictures 4 days ago. Since we only have pictures of Bob and one of the CIA men, we must assume the other is dead. The Russians have not yet stated any demands. All we have gotten are these pictures with notes telling the U.S. quote _"to stay out of their business or the Americans will die." _

"Why weren't we notified of this earlier?" Jonas demanded.

"We have our reasons." Ryan said with authority.

"No sir, I want to know why, when our man was being held by these Russian captors, we weren't told!" Jonas questioned. "We should have been notified of this mission colonel. Now why weren't we?"

Reluctantly, Ryan told them.

"We already have problems with the Russians. I didn't think that sending in our unit would exactly ease things over with them." Ryan said.

"So you were just going to let our man die!" Mack said sharply.

The men were starting to get antsy now. They needed to be out there getting help for Bob.

"I was doing what was best for our country and you would have done the same if you were in my . . ." Ryan started to yell.

"Stop!" Jonas yelled. "Everybody settle down."

Mack and Ryan gave each other one more heated look, but stopped to look at Jonas. Carlito turned to Jonas.

"What are we going to do,Top?" he questioned.

"What we have been trained to do." Jonas said sitting back down. " We are going to go get our man. Now Colonel, lets just forget our issues for the moment. Tell us everything about this mission and the details that we need to know in order for an extraction."

Ryan, not pleased that his authority didn't work on these guys, turned back to the screen.

"Ok, lets get started."


End file.
